As a quantity and types of household appliances increase and more functions are implemented, control on the household appliances and consumer electronics devices becomes more complex. Generally, dedicated remote controllers are provided for household appliances such as televisions, acoustic equipment, and air conditioners. With increasingly enhanced home intelligence, interactions between household appliances become more popular; therefore, there is a requirement that one control device is used to control all household appliances. However, before devices are controlled, a controlled device first needs to be selected.
Currently, a carrier of a signal used for device control and data transmission includes optical communication and radio electromagnetic wave communication, where a typical optical communication application is the infrared data association (IrDA) technology, which is widely applied to remote controllers of various household appliances. A typical application using the radio electromagnetic wave as a communication medium includes two communications technologies: WiFi and Bluetooth. For selecting a controlled device, the IrDA technology has dominant advantages because of good directivity. However, for the IrDA technology, transmission is performed in a simplex mode, a small amount of information is carried, and a transmission distance is limited. Therefore, the IrDA technology is not applicable to an electronic device having a complex structure and function. Radio electromagnetic wave signals such as Wi-Fi and Bluetooth are not directionally sent or received signals. Therefore, a user needs to select a controlled device by himself or herself, which causes decreased user experience in a case in which there is a relatively large quantity of household appliances.